1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-band printed monopole antenna, more particularly, to the antenna with minified size.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In the modern age of daily advanced technologies, various minified antennas are developed so as to serve the application of different daily-minified hand-held devices such as cellular phones, notebook, or wireless communication apparatus (such as AP). For example, the planar Inverse-F Antenna (PIFA) characterized in simple but easy structure, good transmission, and easily-installed for the inner side of the hand-held devices is a good example to be broadly applied in various hand-held electronic devices such as wireless transmission apparatus, notebook computers, and wireless communication apparatus. However, the conventional PIFA is rather large in term of its size and suffers from its space occupation, thus hard to meet the demand for further minifying.
Accordingly, in view of the above drawbacks, it is an imperative that a dual-band printed monopole antenna is designed so as to solve the drawbacks as the foregoing and applicable to the minified wireless electronic apparatuses.